


No One Puts Eggsy In A Corner

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hartwin, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin the matchmaker, Mutual Pining, Two little shits named Harry and Eggsy, What I like to call a deleted scene, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Eggsy over to watch a few of his favourite classic films, but as always, things go tits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Puts Eggsy In A Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time posting of archive (squeee) so please be nice!  
> Sorry if my descriptions are innacurate about Pretty Woman, I've never actually watched all of it so please forgive me.

Ratatat.

The 3 raps at the door made Harry jump, and he cursed silently. Why was he so on edge today? It was only Eggsy.

Only Eggsy. Harry sighed quietly as he made his way through the townhouse to answer the door. Eggsy could never be only Eggsy to him. He'd always be so much more. Ever since he'd picked up the young and tragically handsome former layabout from outside that poloce station. As they grew closer and closer, Harry's feelings grew stronger and stronger, until they had reached boiling point right about a few days ago. Eggsy was stunning, with a stubborn, hard working attitude to match- the man of his dreams. But Harry had never plucked up the courage or stupidity to tell him.

Checking his reflection in the hallway mirror, Harry almost slapped himself as he smoothed his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Stop preening you fool," he muttered nervously "And get a fucking grip". 

Squaring his broad shoulders, Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Hart, how's it going?" Eggsy grinned in his familiar cheeky way as Harry opened the door to his young protégé. The first and foremost reason he couldn't make a move- he was Eggsy's superior, and to begin a romantic relationship with one's own recruit would most likely be frowned on by the Kingsman Institution. 

Not that there had ever been a specific discussion of sorts- But Kingsman agents were discouraged from romantic relationships of any sort, let alone within their own ranks.

"Come in Eggsy," Harry smiled tightly, ignoring the flipflop he felt in his gut, holding open the door so Eggsy could step through into his home. As the young man brushed past him, Harry caught a whiff of deodorant and some sort of cologne mixed together, an intoxicating smell that Harry had to force himself from sniffing too fervently. 

"So why'd ya call me here? Not that I'm not happy to be here, I just assumed there was some purpose to it".

Eggsy walked through to the dining room, leaning his elbows on the back of one of the chairs. Harry's chair, Harry noticed, with tingling sensation. "Coincidence," he reprimanded his overactive imagination before replying to Eggsy.

"Well there isn't really a professional reason, but as I'm sure you remember that being my protégé, it requires us to spend a fair amount of time together, correct?" Harry addressed Eggsy, his eyes meeting the young man's sparkling green ones. Stop it stop it stop Harry for fuck's sake-

"Yeah I 'spose you're right, I'd prefer bein' here than at home with..." Eggsy paused, face troubled, and Harry knew he was thinking about Dean. The simmering rage he felt at the man's treatment of Eggsy and his mother came to the forefront of his mind as he recalled the years of abuse Eggsy had suffered at that wanker's hands. 

"You're always welcome here, Eggsy," Harry felt himself say quietly , and Eggsy returned his gaze from the floor back to Harry, bright eyes boring into his.

"But as I was saying," Harry paced out of the dining room, hands linked behind his back in an effort to stop them shaking "Spending time together in a crucial part of bonding for a Kingsman and his apprentice".

"And a modern-day gentleman should have knowledge on classic films". Eggsy stood at the doorway of Harry's living room, eyeing the giant flat screen television that took up almost all of one wall. "Wicked", he breathed, that smile gracing his perfect features.

"I'm aware you have viewed My Fair Lady, but what do you say we watch some of these?" Harry held up the well-watched DVDs, which he'd spent many a lonely night parked on his sofa watching. Lonely, he added silently, due to Eggsy's absence.

Eggsy chuckled, the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes making it hard for Harry to breathe for a second. "I remember these!" He stepped forward so he was face to face with Harry, and gently took a DVD from the older man's hand. 

When Eggsy's hand brushed his, Harry tried not to flinch, his years of Kingsman experience holding him firm, but he had next to no experience dealing with romantic situations. Harry, you can't, you know this, it's wrong-

"Tradin' Places," Eggsy read aloud, eyes sparkling with amusement, and Harry tried not to notice for the thousandth time how cute his little accent was  "An' Nikita an' Pretty Woman too?" He flicked his chin toward the remaining two DVDs in Harry's hands. 

"Just an idea, but if you would rather we do something else-" Harry stuttered awkwardly. "Pull yourself together man!" He screamed internally to himself, but his consciousness was focused on something else entirely- like the way Eggsy's strong jaw looked under his living room, and his long-fingered hands, that were surprisingly soft, even after living in a rough part of London. 

"This sounds perfect to me," Eggsy grinned, and Harry found the courage to smile back.

\-----●-----

Eggsy couldn't figure out for the life of him what was up with Harry Hart.

The older gentleman had been on edge ever since Eggsy had arrived on his doorstep. Probably even before that, he'd sounded a little tense on the phone when he requested Eggsy's presence, and had brushed him off abruptly when Eggsy had asked him what was wrong. Something was up- and Eggsy had every intention of finding out what it was.

Sneaking a glance at Harry, sitting beside him on the sofa, he saw the Kingsman agent's gaze engrossed in Pretty Woman, watching as the main girl wandered through an expensive clothing store. As if feeling Eggsy's eyes on him, Harry's attention slowly turned to Eggsy, and upon the moment of eye contact, he hurriedly flicked him attention back to the movie onscreen, shifting uncomfortably. 

Bewildered, Eggsy too turned his eyes back to the movie. Did Harry have a problem with him being here? But why had he asked him over in the first place if he did?

Fear suddenly shot through Eggy's system, making him sit bolt upright. What if Harry knew?

"Everything ok, Eggsy?" Harry's concerned expression made Eggsy's stomach clench into an even tighter knot. 

"Fine," he smiled, but it turned more into a grimace. "You alright?"

"Never better, excuse me," Harry stood up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

\-----●-----

Leaning on the kitchen sink, Harry tried to calm his nerves again, breathing slowly and deeply. "Harry," he said quietly to himself. "Enough. You know you can't, it's wrong. First of all, he's your pupil, and getting involved with your inferiors is a very bad idea. Second, it's highly unlikely he's interested in you, or even interested in men for that matter. Third-"

"Who you talkin' to 'ere?"  
Eggsy leaned against the door frame, frown creasing his features. 

"No one," Harry smiled tightly again, heart rate picking up. Damn it.

"Harry," Eggsy's tone changed, and the young man approached him, taking off his cap, so close he stood in front, barely a foot away, looking up at Harry.

"I know when somefing's up- and you're no' yourself today". The concern in Eggsy's voice touched Harry's heart, but he had to hold firm. "He's only concerned because he's your student, nothing more," he reminded himself.

"Just feeling a little tired is all," He forced another smile. 

"Are you sure?" Eggsy questioned, eyebrows raised. Harry fought hard at the urge to grasp him there and kiss the worry from the young man's face.

"Positive. Now, what would you like for lunch?"

\-----●-----

"Galahad?"

Merlin's thick Scottish accent made Harry sigh with relief as he hurried through the house to the entrance area, where Merlin was peering around in search of him. 

"Oh thank fuck you're here," Harry sighed, running a hand through his perfectly combed hair, rumpling it slightly.

"What on earth's the matter, Harry?" Merlin stared at him through his rectangular-rimmed glasses as he hung his coat on the umbrella stand. "I haven't seen yeh in such a state in years!"

"It's Eggsy," Harry groaned, stumbling through the house, Merlin trailing after him. 

"What about the lad?" Merlin questioned. Harry sighed again inwardly. Merlin knew about him, one of the first and only people in the Kingsman agency to know- but that wasn't the issue. 

"Wait- oh Harry," Merlin looked at him shockedly, shaking his head. "You didn't fuck-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Merlin, no!" Harry exclaimed angrily, jumping up from his chair and pacing around the room. "I do have morals, contrary to belief!"

"Where is he? I thought he'd be 'ere" Merlin asked quietly, eyes never leaving Harry.

"Down at the shops, he went to buy lunch. Didn't want me to go to the trouble of making it, even though I insisted". Harry groaned again, head in his hands.

"He's a good lad, why did this have to happen?"

"S'alright, Harry," Merlin was by his side, comforting hand on his shoulder. "But I'm no' sure yeh've got much to be aggrieving 'bout".

Harry pulled his face from his hands, looking at Merlin confusedly. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggestin'," Merlin continued "That you might no' be the only one havin' teh hide yer feelings".

\-----●-----

Eggsy strode down the busy London sidewalk, swerving around other bodies as they walked along past, engrossed in his thoughts. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion Harry knew he fancied him, from his jumpy behaviour and guarded tone. The thought terrified him, and he bumped into a frowning middle-aged woman, copping a "Watch it!" For his trouble. Shaking his head, Eggsy returned to the problem at hand.

If Harry knew Eggsy liked him, it explained a lot of his behaviour. Especially if he didn't feel the same way, Eggsy noted with a heavy heart. But if Harry knew, why had he invited him over, as he had wondered before? Unless...

No. There's no way. Eggsy argued with his conscience as cars whizzed past him on the road. What would Harry see in a street low-life like him?

But this again would explain his weird behaviour....  
Eggsy shook his head, making his mind up. It was all or nothing with him, none of this dicking around was accomplishing anything. He would just have to tell him, and if he didn't feel the same, so be it. 

He quickened his pace as the churning in his gut intensified, the honking of car horns and other city noises echoing in the background.

\-----●-----

"You're certain?" Harry demanded, heart beating horribly fast as he stood up on the balcony with Merlin, watching the cars hurry by.

"Positive," Merlin replied in a low voice, leaning his elbows on the wrought-iron railing. "Roxy told me, an' I trust her word". The tips of his slightly pointed ears turned pink at his mention of the young agent in training. Harry seeing his companion's emotional reaction, could put two and two together, even in the state he was in. 

"You and Roxy..." He began, pausing when Merlin smiled sheepishly. Staying quiet for a second, Harry then punched Merlin in the arm hard, watching the Kingsman cry out in surprise, one arm clutching the site of the injury.

"You're a bloody great prat, you know that? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded, but couldn't hide the smile that took over his mouth. 

"Didn't really wan' to get word out, in case of the agency's reaction," Merlin muttered. "Plus I told her if it interferes with her progress, we stop. And tha' I won't be goin' any easier on 'er during the tests". Harry nodded quietly at his friend's admission, and patted him on the back. 

"As long as you're both happy," He smiled, and Merlin managed a small grin back. "Well if my, er, informant is correct, I'll be hopin' you too are happy soon enough," The Scotsman replied, watching as A familiar figure rounded the corner into the street, clutching a few grocery bags. "Here's yer young man now," Merlin muttered into Harry's ear before crossing the balcony and calling hullo to Eggsy as he approached Harry's townhouse. Eggsy raised a hand in greeting, before calling out "When'd you get here, Merlin?"

"I was jus' leavin' actually," The older man returned, and paced back inside the townhouse, presumably heading downstairs to leave. "Remember what I told yeh, Hart," the Scot turned one final time to Harry, who was still standing at the balcony edge. Harry managed a quick nod before Merlin left the room, the sounds of a quick conversation with Eggsy reaching his ears before a 'bye' and the front door closed. After a moment of silence and quick decision making, Harry left the balcony to enter the kitchen, where Eggsy was unpacking the groceries, the plastic bags rustling as he did so. 

"Hello," Harry smiled weakly, his poor heart racing for the millionth time that day as he beheld the devilishly handsome young man in his kitchen. "Hey," Eggsy greeted him, eyes focused on his task, and Harry silently began to help place the items on the kitchen counter. Tomatoes, garlic, cheese.... Harry didn't notice he and Eggsy were reaching for the same item until their two hands bumped, and they both jumped back like they'd been electrocuted. "Sorry," both said at once, before smiling awkwardly. 

"So why'd Merlin turn up for?" Eggsy queried.

"He was... Er... Aiding me in devising a mission plan". The lie was obvious as it fell off Harry's tongue, unlike his usual mask of espionage when in a mission. But this wasn't a mission- or rather not one he was used to. He wondered for a brief moment what the mission title would be if it was legitimate- Operation Seduce Eggsy, perhaps?

"A mission plan? I thought ya were already occupied with the Valentine one?" Eggsy asked curiously, before narrowing his eyes.

"Something like that..." Harry muttered before Eggsy burst out.

"Harry will ya please stop fucking lyin' and actin' like this? Ya've been doin' it all day, and I know something big is wrong, ok? Now won't ya please just spit it the fuck out?" Eggsy's blue-green eyes were blazing with equal parts anger and pleading, and it took all of Harry's resolve not to run to him then and pull his student into his arms. But of course, doing this left him unable to string a sentence together.

"Eggsy...I....You..." Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly, words failing him as he gazed down at the young man whose presence had the power to bring him, an experienced Kingsman who had seen true horrors, to his knees. 

"Ya know what, fuck it," Eggsy spat and before Harry could register what he had said, Eggsy had closed the distance between them, hands on Harry's chest, and had pressed his lips to Harry's in a hard, passionate kiss. Lips that, Harry realised, were just as surprisingly soft as his hands. Wait. Eggsy Unwin was kissing him?!

Breaking apart, Eggsy kept his glare trained on Harry, but the anger was receding out of his eyes with each moment passing. "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have done that, I just couldn't keep it in anym-". The young agent-to-be's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head when he realised that Harry's hands were grasping his cheeks, and his lips were one with his own. Slowly, Eggsy raised his hands from his sides and up to Harry's back, still engrossed in the kiss, and with his eyes now firmly closed. 

After the longest, most wonderful moment, their lips separated, and Harry stepped back. "I couldn't keep it in anymore either," he smiled tightly. "I'm sorry, Eggsy, but I can't, as much as I want to-"

Eggsy launched himself at Harry again, pulling him in for another passion-filled kiss. "Do I look like I give a flyin' fuck about all this protocol bullshit?" He growled quietly,  nose pressed to Harry's. 

"Merlin was right then," Harry replied weakly, still slightly shell shocked from the kisses within short span of each other. 

"I knew he wasn't here for a mission!" Eggsy replied triumphantly. "Wait, was he here to talk to ya about me?" The young man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes," Harry admitted, still cupping Eggsy's face. "Will you let me speak now, please?" He looked sharply into Eggsy's eyes, and he grinned sheepishly. 

"Thank you. As I was saying.... I'm not supposed to fraternise romantically with my protégés, as far as I am aware, but, in your case I think I'll make an exception.

"Eggsy Unwin, I have the most sappy, horrible romantic feelings towards you-"  
Eggsy laughed slightly but did not break his gaze from Harry's, despite the older man's grin. 

"-And these feelings are showing no sign of waning, so I must confess, the real reason I invited you here today was to spend time with you, hopefully confess my feelings for you, and then seduce you. Since you reduce me to a babbling mess at the best of times, my confession did not, er, go as planned, so-"

"-Consider me seduced" Eggsy remarked quickly before pressing his lips to Harry's once more, holding the Kingsman close as he did so. "Nobody puts Eggsy in a corner," he muttered into Harry's ear, causing the older man to  laugh and shake his head exasperatedly, before Harry hoisted Eggsy into the air and carried him towards the bedroom. 

"And for the love of God, Eggsy, will you stop interrupt-"


End file.
